eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bev Slater
Beverley “Bev” Slater made her first appearance on 18 September 2018. She is the mother of Hayley Slater. Bev is a relative of the Slater clan, exactly how is unclear. Storylines Bev is first seen by her daughter Hayley Slater and Hayley's cousin Kat after she comes to see Hayley after finding out that she is pregnant. Hayley decides to go out and buy some vodka to get her mother out of her head. She then convinces Hayley that she has changed but this was all a scam to get money from the child's father. Hayley finds this out and her and Bev fight. This causes Hayley to bleed but Bev gets in a taxi - ignoring her daughter. After the baby is born, Hayley leaves her on the door step of foster carers Mariam and Arshad Ahmed and goes to live with Bev. while giving the baby her bottle, Mariam and Arshad's nephew Masood Ahmed burps the baby and notices she is vomiting blood. Mariam tells them that sometimes babies swallow blood at birth and its nothing to worry about but the immediately call Hayley and rush her to hospital just in case. The name Baby Slater is called and Hayley and her mother Bev arrives there just in time. Mariam can tell she's drinking but tries to be calm for the baby's sake. Meanwhile while sitting in the café, Kat notices Masood carrying nappy's and asks him who they are for. He quickly runs away but Kat catches up and forces him to tell her the truth. Kat immediately rushes to the hospital and cries and begs Hayley to come home with them. Kat tells Hayley that the best for her baby is not with Bev but Hayley apologizes and goes home with Bev and the baby, leaving Kat crying in the middle of the hospital. While at Bev's house, Hayley tries to hold and feed her baby but she does it all wrong. Bev tries to teach her but while feeding the baby, Hayley leaves the lid off the formula and it goes all dry. They have no money to but anymore, therefore Bev suggests breastfeeding to Hayley as the baby cant go hungry. Hayley tries this but it doesn't work. While Hayley holds the baby, Bev shows her a picture of her when she was a baby, the name says Rose and Bev explains that Hayley was named Rose for the first five days of her life, but she decided to change it as it was two much of a nice name for a screaming baby. Hayley looks at her baby and Bev tells her that its not a bad name for her baby. Once Rose had gone to sleep, Hayley tells Bev she cant do it. Bev tells her that she's right and says that they will find a nice family for the baby and might even make some cash out of it. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Multiple Characters same Actor Category:Past Characters Category:Slater Family Category:Mothers Category:2018 Arrivals Category:2018 Departures